<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Facade by Meathefield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772132">Facade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meathefield/pseuds/Meathefield'>Meathefield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death of Robin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Cigarettes, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has Friends, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Damian is an OOC, Guns, Hurt Damian Wayne, Knives, Multi, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Teenage Rebellion, Violence, but not really, kinda batfam salt, sad Damian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meathefield/pseuds/Meathefield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is struggling under the Robin and Wayne name<br/>Throw in old friends, teenage trouble and a little bit of freedom and Damian may just become a new person<br/>Just one problem, his family doesn't know that side of him.<br/>Will they ever find out, or will Damian be forced to put up a facade forever? </p><p>Texting, Social Media and bad memes included :)</p><p>(book two is mask off!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne &amp; Original Character(s), Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death of Robin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey! im a new writer and I wanted to do a story on a rebellious Damian. I feel like there arent many about Damian just being a teenager so i made one!<br/>In this story it includes social media post and texting and other shit like that!<br/>Also TW for drugs and alcohol</p>
<p>This is inspired by death to barbie by clichewonhoe</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damians instagram - @rxbnhood (private account)<br/>@damianwayne<br/>Kamilah - @skxtrkam<br/>Nolan - @urboylon<br/>Samuel - @samfk<br/>Evelyn - @evelying</p>
<p>heres what they look like (or somewhat of what they will look like because probably wont use the same people)</p>
<p>Damian</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>Dark brown hair with green eyes</p>
<p>Kamilah</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>Dark brown hair and light brown eyes</p>
<p>Nolan</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>Light brown long hair and dark blue eyes</p>
<p>Samuel (Sam)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes</p>
<p>Evelyn</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>blonde hair and blue eyes</p>
<p>Thats the main characters ig<br/>I may go into sexuality in this story but im not sure yet!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The New Damian Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>@<b>rxbnhood</b></p>
<p>        </p>
<p><br/><b>rxbnhood</b> we vibing way too much</p>
<p><b>skxtrkam</b> Wheres our invite :(<br/><b>samfk</b> boys night loser 😂<br/><b>rxbnhood</b> @<b>samfk</b> fuck yeah 😹</p>
<p>
  <b>evelying</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><b>evelying</b> @<b>skxtrkam</b> who needs guys when we have each other 🥱</p>
<p><b>skxtrkam</b> periodt <br/><b>rxbnhood</b> dont you love us 🤧<br/><b>urboylon</b> @<b>rxbnhood</b> we have been replaced, send help </p>
<p>
  <b>urboylon</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>urboylon</b> me, @<b>rxbnhood</b> and some random we met</p>
<p><b>Evelying</b> dames is like 🙂✌️<br/><b>samfk</b> @<b>evelying</b> hes anti social <br/><b>rxbnhood</b> this comment section came for my throat </p>
<p>
  <b>samfk</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><b>samfk</b> I hate this town</p>
<p><b>skxtrkam</b> wow ur cool bud <br/><b>rxbnhood</b> so edgy <br/><b>samfk</b> I HATE YOU ALL </p>
<p>
  <b>rxbnhood</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>rxbnhood</b> someone tell @<b>samfk</b> to chill, hes scaring me</p>
<p><b>urboylon</b> @<b>samfk</b> stop hes gonna cry <br/><b>skxtrkam</b> @<b>samfk</b> stop your scaring daddy issues over here<br/><b>rxbnhood</b> @<b>skxtrkam</b> daddy issues. DADDY ISSUES! <br/><b>evelying</b> uh oh, daddy issues is out</p>
<p>Hi, your probably wondering why I am scrolling through social media. My name is Damian Wayne, and I'm the youngest in the Wayne family. The thing is, I don't really show them who i really am. Not that I don't think they will accept me, I'm just scared to disappoint them. So, I put on a mask in front of them. When I am with my friends, I feel free.</p>
<p>My friends are Kamilah, Samuel, Nolan and Evelyn. We grew up together in the League of Assassins. We all went different ways when we were 10, but over time they all moved to Gotham. First was Kamilah. We were attached at the hip, we spent every day together. My family doesn't know about her, or any of them for that matter. Samuel came next. He didn't go to the same school as me or Kam but we go to the same high school now. Then, Nolan came. He lives close to Kam and went to our school. He lives with his mom, who isn't the greatest. Lastly, about two years ago Evelyn came. She lives closer to me so we hang out a lot. Anyways, Here is my attempt at having a double (or triple if you count robin) life</p>
<p>ASSassins 🧚♂️❤️</p>
<p><b>kam</b>: Hey losers, tryna hang tn?</p>
<p><b>eve</b>: sure, my parents aren't home</p>
<p><b>nolan</b>: Bet, what time</p>
<p><b>kam</b>: 11 pm at mcdonalds by my house</p>
<p><b>dames</b>: fuck, im down. just gotta sneak out</p>
<p><b>sam</b>: im down, cya assholes</p>
<p><b>eve</b>: language</p>
<p><b>kam</b>: what do you guys want to do there 😳</p>
<p><b>nolan</b>: orgy</p>
<p><b>dames</b>: no ❤️</p>
<p><b>eve</b>: lmao see you whores soon</p>
<p>I don't have patrol tonight, but my father and Dick do. I have to avoid them. I walk into my closet and pull out my thrasher hoodie and some black ripped jeans. I grab 2 chains and put one on my neck and one on my pants. Then, I grab my black beanie. I lock my door and turn on some light classical music to fill the air. I grab my phone and turn off my location. Then, im out the window. I put in my headphones and play Dip by Tyga and Nicki Minaj. On the way there, nobody recognized me. It was a relief of course. Then, i get to the Mc donalds. It all beat down and smells horrible but its whatever.</p>
<p>ASSassins 🧚♂️❤️</p>
<p><b>dames</b>: im here whores</p>
<p><b>nolan</b>: we are in the girls washroom</p>
<p><b>dames</b>: that lowkey illegal but go off ig</p>
<p><b>kam</b>: get your ass in here</p>
<p>I walk towards the washroom and there I see Kamilah, Samuel, Nolan and Evelyn.</p>
<p>"Hey daddy issues!" Kam smirks at me. "Whatever, what are we gonna do" I said rolling my eyes and sit on the sink next to Kam. "This might sound absolutely crazy, but hear me out" Evelyn says well grabbing her phone. "This can't be good" Nolan said while taking a sip from his water bottle. "You know the train tracks just at the end of town" Evelyn said looking up from her phone "Yeah" we all say. "well, lets go train hopping!" she says well going to grab her bag.</p>
<p>"Train hopping" Sam says well grabbing his things. "what's that" I say, not moving from the sink. "We basically just get on the train, without paying though" Kam said, walking out of the washroom. I jump down and go to catch up with her. "Yeah, but we go on the roof of the train" Evelyn said with a smirk on her face. "thats like, mad dangerous" Nolan said, walking behind us. "Of course it is, but live a little won't you" Kam shouted as she ran ahead.</p>
<p>"This is a horrible idea" I say well running up to catch Kam. The lights of Gotham are gorgeous at night. You could see the stars and the bright moon. Gotham is my home, and these people are my family.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>evelying</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>evelying</b> @<b>samfk</b> on our way to do illegal shit</p>
<p><b>rxbnhood</b> snitches on us <br/><b>skxtrkam</b> they are dating i swear<br/><b>rxbnhood</b> @<b>skxtrkam</b> deadass</p>
<p>
  <b>urboylon</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>urboylon</b> @<b>rxbnhood</b> cant take us nowhere 😽</p>
<p><b>rxbnhood</b> we are the life of the party<br/><b>skxtrkam</b> @<b>rxbnhood</b> one boring party then <br/><b>urboylon</b> @<b>skxtrkam</b> your just jealous that we got ✨swag✨</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Train Tracks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all start walking to the train tracks. "There is a train going just outside of Gotham and then coming back in, it leaves in thirty minutes" Nolan said swiping through his phone. "Perfect, then we can get some drinks and shit" Sam said excitedly. Sam runs ahead of us and starts to go to a convenience store. I pull a five dollar bill out of my pocket and walk up to the store. I feel someone touching my hand, and look to my right and see Kam trying to hold my hand. I enter-twine our fingers together. Then, she runs ahead to the store. I let her drag me there too.</p>
<p>Once we get in the store, I go and grab myself a monster. Kam grabs a pink monster, while i get the original. We then walk up to the cash register and I sneak a pack of cigarettes in my pocket. Then, I see Kamilah sneaking a lighter into her shirt. She looks up and winks at me. I laugh at her antics and go and pay for me and Kamilah's monster. "Thanks for the monster Damian" Kam says taking the monster from my hand. "Hey, anything for my best friend" I laugh while walking out of the store with her.</p>
<p>We meet Evelyn, Sam and Nolan outside the store and continue our treck. We babble about nothing in particular. Then, I hear a flash of a camera. My head immediately snaps behind me, but I don't see anything. I look all around me but I can't see anything. "Damian, you good man?" Sam ask, holding his arms out as if I am going to pass out. "Did you hear that?" I ask, while still looking around. "Hear what?" Nolan questions. "A click, like a photo being taken" I grab my phone to see if I got a text or something. "I didn't hear anything" Evelyn says, everyone else murmured agreements. "Maybe you imagined it" Kam says, holding my hand a little tighter. "TT, I don't imagine" I start to walk again.</p>
<p>We keep walking, but I continue to look around. "Hey, calm down. It was probably just someone taking a selfie" Kam says, while reaching for her phone. "Speaking of selfies" She snaps a photo of me and her and some more of the roads of Gotham. "Those are nice" I say. I scroll through some of the photos. "Thanks, I taken some photos from the last couple of times we have hung out" She sipped her drink. "I didn't even notice" I say. "I'm an assassin, of course you didn't" she smirks.</p>
<p>we walk up to the train tracks, and see that there is a man selling tickets at the front. "are we buying tickets?" Evelyn asks. "lets hop the fence and then just go on the back" I lead them to the fence and hop over it easily. My Robin training has come in handy. Kam hops over and runs up to me. She wraps her arm around my waste and half-hugs me. I put my arm around her shoulder and wait for the rest of them to come.</p>
<p>Evelyn come up to us and waits for the boys. "Look at the lights over there" Evelyn points to the lights by the train. Kam grabs her hand and says "lets go take photos". The girls run off while I wait for Nolan and Sam. "You guys are dating" Sam says while picking up his drink. I blush while looking at the ground, "I think I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend". Nolan and Sam smile like children on Christmas day. "Thats awesome, D!" Sam says, coming and putting a hand on my shoulder. He was three or so inches taller than me. "I knew you guys would get together" Nolan says, hitting me with his arm. "You say that anything happens". We all laugh and start to walk over to the girls. They are still taking photos. "Hey Kamilah, can we talk?" I ask her. "of course, whats up" She says as we walk away from the group.</p>
<p>"Well I have something I wanted to ask you" I grab her hand and look in her light brown eyes. "I like you a lot Kamilah, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend". She smiles, And reaches up to cup my cheek. "of course" she whispers and stands on her toes. Our lips meet and everything else seems to just disappear. I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her back. When we break up, she leans her head on my shoulder. I can feel her smile, and I let out a little laugh. Then, we hear some claps and cheer. We look over to see Nolan, Evelyn, and Sam clapping. I blush a bright red and look away. Kamilah laughs at them, and takes my hand again. "If you love birds are done, we should get on the train"</p>
<p>We sneak to the back of the train and climb the latter to the roof. We lay down and look up at the stars. There aren't many but its a pretty sight. I take out my phone to see text messages from my family. I immediately sit up. Kamilah sits up to and asks me whats wrong. "my family texted me". It immediately went silent. Everyone came to huddle around me and see what they said. The most recent one was Tim so I opened his message first.</p>
<p><b>Tim</b><br/>where are you?</p>
<p>You're not in your room, I need a favour</p>
<p>Demon</p>
<p>Where are you</p>
<p>Why are you in town?</p>
<p>Holy shit are you running away?</p>
<p>Nobody knows where you went</p>
<p>Damian are you okay? </p>
<p>"Fuck" I whisper yell. I am done for, I am going to die for a second time. "Open the rest of them"</p>
<p>
  <b>Jason</b>
</p>
<p>where are you</p>
<p>Dick and Bruce are freaking out</p>
<p>Damian</p>
<p>
  <b>Dick</b>
</p>
<p>Dami?</p>
<p>Where are you?</p>
<p>are you okay?</p>
<p>Please come home, we can talk about it.</p>
<p>Where are you going Dami.</p>
<p>
  <b>Father</b>
</p>
<p>Damian, where are you.</p>
<p>Come home now.</p>
<p>Damian. </p>
<p>
  <b>Cass</b>
</p>
<p>you okay? </p>
<p>"I'm never gonna see the day light again" I say, Leaning back down. "Tell them you went on a date" Nolan says. "Why would that help?" I ask, looking over to Nolan. "Then they will be so shocked they will forget to be mad" Nolan answers. It wasn't the best excuse but it could work. "Shit okay" I say, grabing my phone again.</p>
<p><b>Bat family </b>🦇<b></b></p>
<p><b>Damian:</b> I am fine, I just went out.</p>
<p><b>Dick: </b>Thank god</p>
<p><b>Bruce: </b>why didn't you tell us</p>
<p><b>Jason: </b>Where are you</p>
<p><b>Stephanie: </b>huh</p>
<p><b>Damian:</b> I went on a date <br/><br/></p>
<p>" I sent it" I say, not wanting to look at my phone. "Its okay, you're gonna have to tell them about Kam soon" Evelyn says. The train starts to move and I can't help but smile at Kamilah. She looks gorgeous, Her eyes are shining from the moon. I reach for my phone to take a photo and answer my family.</p>
<p><b>Batfamily </b>🦇<b></b></p>
<p><b>Tim: </b>Hes lying</p>
<p><b>Cass: </b>who is she</p>
<p><b>Dick: </b>a what!</p>
<p><b>Jason: </b>is she hot?</p>
<p><b>Barbara: </b>they grow up so fast</p>
<p><b>Stephanie:</b> sent a photo or your lying <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>I look in my camera roll and find some photos I have of Kamilah. I lean over to her and ask "do you mind if I tell them I am on a date with you". She looks over and smiles, "Sure" I smile back at her and show her the photos I am going to send them. She smiles at me and nods. I send them in.</p>
<p><b>Batfamily </b>🦇<b></b></p>
<p>
  <b>Damian:</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>        </p>
<p><br/><br/><b>Dick: </b>Dami has a girlfriend!</p>
<p><b>Tim:</b> holy shit</p>
<p><b>Jason: </b>Damn, Get it demon</p>
<p><b>Cass: </b>when can we meet her</p>
<p><b>Stephanie: </b>whats her phone number 😻</p>
<p><b>Barbara: </b>Stephanie!</p>
<p><b>Stephanie: </b>oops</p>
<p><b>Bruce: </b>Congratulations Damian</p>
<p><b>Tim: </b>I am still not convinced <br/><br/></p>
<p>I put my phone down and look back up at the sky. It is going to be a long night, but I am excited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Social Media</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rxbnhood</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>@<b>rxbnhood</b> 😻</p>
<p><b>skxtrkam</b> 😜<br/><b>urboylon</b> @<b>skxtrkam</b> megan thee stallion fan <br/><b>rxbnhood</b> @<b>urboylon</b> yes ❤️</p>
<p>
  <b>Skxtrkam</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>Skxtrkam</b> the party is here @<b>evelying</b></p>
<p><b>evelying</b> Yea baby, today will be lit <br/><b>samfk</b> out of town parties rock </p>
<p>
  <b>Samfk</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>Samfk</b> 10$ he drops her @<b>rxbnhood</b> @<b>skxtrkam</b></p>
<p><b>rxbnhood</b> im buff <br/><b>skxtrkam</b> im like 5" ur not shit damian <br/><b>rxbnhood</b> fight me </p>
<p>
  <b>urboylon</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>urboylon</b> where is sam</p>
<p><b>samfk</b> dead <br/><b>rxbnhood</b> @<b>samfk</b> shit, same home slice <br/><b>evelying</b> @<b>rxbnhood</b> h-home slice 😳</p>
<p>
  <b>evelying</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>evelying</b> @<b>rxbnhood</b> sibling shit</p>
<p><b>rxbnhood</b> we awesome <br/><b>samfk</b> vibes on god <br/><b>skxtrkam</b> @samfk what are you on</p>
<p>
  <b>Samfk</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>Samfk</b> saw this when we were at the train station 😏</p>
<p><b>urboylon</b> im so concerned for you<br/><b>skxtrkam</b> you okay bud <br/><b>samfk</b> 🥶</p>
<p>
  <b>skxtrkam</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>skxtrkam</b> my hair looks light wowowowow</p>
<p><b>rxbnhood</b> 👀<br/><b>evelying</b> no simp zone <br/><b>urboylon</b> young love </p>
<p>
  <b>evelying</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>evelying</b> someone come over</p>
<p><b>skxtrkam</b> no ❤️<br/><b>evelying</b> bully @skxtrkam<br/><b>samfk</b> the beer-</p>
<p>
  <b>rxbnhood</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>rxbnhood</b> fuck this household</p>
<p><b>samfk</b> fuck 12<br/><b>skxtrkam</b> call me b</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TRIGGER WARNING! SELF-HARM<br/>    </p>
<p>Damian climbed back into the window with struggle. After they were on they train they went to a party just out of Gotham. The party was up-beat and loud, but effective. He felt calm, like the loud thoughts in his head had just stopped. He really didn't want to walk into any of his family now since he knew they ask questions about his date. </p>
<p>Damian stumbled into his room and walked to his dresser and changed into some grey sweat pants and a loose black shirt. He stumbled into the washroom and stood over the sink. He looked into the mirror and he couldn't take his eyes off his reflection. He felt like a failure. He looks into his eyes and all he sees is the same green eyes as Ra's Al Ghul. The murder; the man his whole family hates, the man he is related to.</p>
<p>He drags his feet over to the toilet and kneeled in front of it. He felt so weak and broken these days. He pushed his hand through his brown hair back and gagged. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw up in the toilet. He threw up and his senses felt blurry. He puked and gagged until he couldn't breeze. He only calmed down when he heard a knock at the door.</p>
<p>"You okay?" asked a calm voice. He couldn't figure out who it was, but guessed it was either Barbara or Stephanie. "Im okay" his voice strained. He could hear a shift outside, and then a weight on the door. "You sure, it is just me Barbara" She said, stepping back from the door. He lifted himself off the toilet, then responded "just feeling a little, um, sick". Damian knew that didn't sound convincing, but it is all he could think of. "Okay, me and Dick are going to watch a movie if you want to join" She answered, taking her weight off the door. "I hate third wheeling" Damian muttered, loud enough to get a laugh out of Barbara.</p>
<p>When Barbara left, Damian turned on the shower. He took off the clothes and goes into the shower. The cold water hits his all too pale skin, but he is too busy trying to reach for his shaver. He pops out the blade from it, and brings it in-front of himself. The light glistens off the razor. He isn't sure how long he has been doing this, but if he isn't drunk or high, he is constantly thinking of his past. It calms his, in a way, makes his mind go quiet. He isn't stupid, he knows this is how people die. Damian is different thought. He can't die, at least not for long.</p>
<p>He only does about three deep cuts before he puts the blade down. Damian watched the blood bubble and then spill down his forearm. He sees whit and black in his vision, but only sits in the shower. He draws his knees up to his chin and continues to watch his arm bleed. The red liquid reminded him of all the people he killed. All the lives he took for no apparent reason.</p>
<p>Damian knew he was not a good person. He knew he does bad things. No matter how bad he tried, tries, he will always be a bad person. He sees how his family looks at him, like he could kill them at any moment. How his father, still, doesn't trust him. Doesn't trust him as much as he trust Dick, or Tim. He is the biological one, why can't his father just be proud of him. He feels his eyes sting again. He sees how the Carrie girl hangs around the Manor. He knows he is going to get replaced, he is simply waiting for his father to tell him.</p>
<p>He reached up for the shower faucet and turns it off. He reaches for a towel and raps it around his waist. The next towel goes to his hair, drying it out. He then grabs his clothes and walks to his bed. He pulls out his phone and decides to text some people back.</p>
<p><b>Kam </b>💋</p>
<p>K:hey loser</p>
<p>D: Hey dummy</p>
<p>K: how are you :)</p>
<p>D: could be better, Barbara caught me throwing up 😳</p>
<p>K:  shouldn't have drink that much alcohol</p>
<p>D: Meh, we all die in the end</p>
<p>K: facts 😏</p>
<p>D: why did you send that emoji you weirdo</p>
<p>K: what wrong with it 😏</p>
<p>D: omg you scare me</p>
<p>K: funny guy 😜</p>
<p>D: facebook mom 💀</p>
<p>K: 😤😒</p>
<p><b>Evelyn </b>✨</p>
<p>E: hey brother from another mother!</p>
<p>D: hey Eve</p>
<p>E: we should totally get dinner some time this week, celebrate something!</p>
<p>D: we could celebrate me not being Robin anymore</p>
<p>E: did you talk to your dad?</p>
<p>D: no, but I bet he will say something tomorrow</p>
<p>E: ill keep my window open</p>
<p>D: I couldn't ask for a better sister 😤</p>
<p>E: lmao, see you soon </p>
<p><b>Sam </b>🥱</p>
<p>S: Dude my cats dead</p>
<p>D: like dead dead or hurt dead?</p>
<p>D: that was a stupid question don't answer</p>
<p>S: I SPIT MY DRINK OUT 💀😭</p>
<p>D: wait is she dead</p>
<p>S: yessir</p>
<p>D i loved that cat :(</p>
<p>S: she got hit by a car</p>
<p>D: rip, lets bury it</p>
<p>S: yes 😹</p>
<p><b>Nolan </b>🤯</p>
<p>N: how have we not robbed a bank</p>
<p>D: dads batman, we would get caught</p>
<p>N: who cares, yolo!!</p>
<p>D: you type weird</p>
<p>N: shuttup</p>
<p>D: your still drunk aren't you</p>
<p>N: Nah luv im perfect</p>
<p>D: okay buddy, im going to bed</p>
<p>N: nighty </p>
<p>Damian layed down in bed, and turned on some lofi music. He pulls the covers over his shoulders. Damian gets ready for bed, his last nights before hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Last Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian eyes slowed opened, adjusting to the light in his room. He lifted his arm to rub his eyes, but winced at the pain. Oh. He slowly sits up, and grabs his phone. He looks at his social media and smiles. Photos of him and his friends flood into his vision. He goes to post a photo on instagram.</p>
<p>
  <b>Rxbnhood</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>Rxbnhood</b> @<b>skxtrkam</b> why are you in a shoping cart 😳🤨</p>
<p><b>skxtrkam</b> yolo baby, yolo<br/><b>evelying</b> my shoes 👀<br/><b>urboylon</b> we just want milk </p>
<p>
  <b>skxtrkam</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>skxtrkam</b> @<b>rxbnhood</b> this you 😏</p>
<p><b>rxbnhood</b> y'all got the right idea, but the wrong bitch <br/><b>samfk</b> @<b>rxbnhood</b> AYO <br/><b>urboylon</b> nobody survives a this you</p>
<p>
  <b>samfk</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>samfk</b> @<b>evelying</b>  NOT IN CLASS</p>
<p><b>evelying</b> 😎<br/><b>rxbnhood</b> fuck school ig lmao <br/><b>skxtrkam</b>  doesn't share with me <br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>urboylon</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>urboylon</b> @<b>samfk</b> get ur android having ass a new phone</p>
<p><b>samfk</b> bitch <br/><b>rxbnhood</b> @samfk shut up and get a new phone <br/><b>samfk</b> @rxbnhood you too 😤</p>
<p>
  <b>skxtrkam</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>skxtrkam</b> @<b>rxbnhood</b> its been too long since I have seen you</p>
<p><b>rxbnhood</b> i saw you yesterday <br/><b>skxtrkam</b>. TOO LONG <br/><b>rxbnhood</b> jesus </p>
<p>
  <b>evelying</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>evelying</b>  brother got a new board! @<b>rxbnhood</b></p>
<p><b>rxbnhood</b> finally! <br/><b>evelying</b> @<b>rxbnhood</b> text me <br/><b>urboylon</b> thank god</p>
<p>
  <b>samfk</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><b>samfk</b> met some people at the skate park 🛹 @<b>urboylon</b> @<b>rxbnhood</b></p>
<p><b>rxbnhood</b> good sesh <br/><b>urboylon</b> boys before whores<br/><b>samfk</b> thats agressive</p>
<p>Damian set his phone down and checked the time. It was 12 pm, he cursed under his breath. He stalked over to his washroom and brushed his teeth. The faint taste of alcohol lingered in his mouth. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He looked into the mirror and frowned. He had a bad feeling, like when you know something is going to happen.</p>
<p>He styled his hair in the mirror and then went to go bother dick. He walked down the long, lifeless hallways. When he finally made it to Dicks door he knocked then walked in. "Grayson, can we talk?" Damian said, looking at Dick. He was changing for something, a fancy something. "I'm a little busy right now" Dick said, not even giving Damian a look in his direction. Damian wanted to talk to someone about his feelings, and he always went to Dick for that. "Its kind of impo-" Damian didn't get the chance to finish his sentence becuase he got cut off by Dick. "Damian, I am busy. Leave please,"</p>
<p>Damian didn't know what to say, Dick was the one person he wanted to talk to. Damian turned around and marched out the door, shutting it extra hard. Dick realize he was harsh, but he would just apologize to Damian after. Damian walked back to his room, lost in complicated thoughts. He walked into his room and flopped onto his bed. He went back on his phone and decided to snapchat people. </p>
<p>
  <b>From Kamilah</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>From Damian</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>From Evelyn</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>From Sam</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>From Damian</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>From Nolan</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>From Evelyn</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>From Sam</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Last day part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(More snapchats! also Damian and Jon are both 15! like the rest of the characters.)</p>
<p>
  <b>TW!! SELF HARM</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From Evelyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>From Nolan</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>From Kamilah</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>From Sam</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>From Damian</b>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><br/>Damian sent that and looked at the time and it was 3 pm. Damian and Tim have patrol at 8 so Damian decided to train a little . He grabbed a long sleeve workout shirt and some long shorts. He changed quickly and went to the kitchen to grab some water. He walks down to the kitchen and surely enough Alfred was there.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon, master Damian" Alfred said politely while washing the table. "Good afternoon, pennyworth" Damian said, going to the fridge. Alfred folded the cloth and put it on the table, "May I ask what you are doing". "Just going to do some training" Damian grabbed the icy cold water from the fridge. "ah, okay, well have a good night then" Alfred said, giving a ghost of a smile to Damian. It is like he can feel the pit in Damian's stomach too. "yes, you too pennyworth" Damian gives a rare tiny smile to Alfred.</p>
<p>Damian started his workout in one of the gyms. He does some cardio first. He wonders why Dick was in such a bad mood. He thinks about his friends, and how he wants to go party with them again. He thinks about Kamilah, and what he did to deserve a person like her. A smile appeared on Damian's face after that. Kamilah has been taking up Damian's thoughts for quite a while know. Before Damian went with his father, him and Kamilah were in love. Maybe it was a cheesy 9 year old love story, but they cared for each other a lot. They held hands, spent time together and Damian even had his first kiss with her. Then they just had to go there separate ways, it was sudden and unfortunate.</p>
<p>Damian remembered when he lost his virginity to her. It wasn't like in the movies, it was amazing, but not like the movies. It was one of the first nights he got drunk, and one thing after another and they ended up sleeping together. They talked about it, and everything was fine. They didn't want serious relationships yet, so they waited. They slept with each other again after that, multiple times. Damian remembers all the girls and boys he has fooled around with. Him and the girl he sat beside in ninth-grade math had a fling. She has nice, but she wanted to try with other people. Damian understood where she came from, because he was feeling something for Jon.</p>
<p>Damian and Jon have been close for a long time. He is one of the only people who know about his little assassin family. Damian and Jon made out a lot last year, but Jon liked Kathy and decided he wanted to date her. Him and Jon were still friends to this day, but after they stopped being the super sons they drifted.  Jon will always have a special place in Damian's heart because he was one of the first people he felt safe with after leaving the league.</p>
<p>Damian and Colin were a complicated pair. They would kiss and make out. They even slept with each other but never put a label on it. It was like a friends with benefits thing. Then, Colin got adopted and had to move to metropolis. It is not very far from Damian, but it still felt too long. Damian and Colin text alot but don't get to see each other too often. Colin and Damian are still friends and will always be.</p>
<p>One of his lasts "flings" was Maya. They kissed and made out and did a lot of stuff as Nobody and Robin. They always snuck off on patrol and did crazy stuff. They once made out in a wall behind batman, luckily he was busy. In the end, Maya wanted to learn more about her sexuality. Damian let her go, and now Maya has a beautiful girlfriend. Damian and Maya are still friends to this day. Damian even got to meet Mayas girlfriend.</p>
<p>There are Nolan, Sam, and Evelyn. Nolan and Sam are Damian's best friends. They trained a lot together when they grew up. They were on the same assassin  for there early childhood, and just spent time together as friends. Evelyn though, she is a sister to Damian. Evelyn's father was an assassin, and they both grew up at the league. Damians mother and her father dated for over a year. Evelyn and Damian did a lot of things him and his other friends couldn't do. Evelyn's father passed away after a year and a half of there parents dating. Damian's mother "raised" Evelyn. She let Damian train and stay close to her. She was like his older sister.</p>
<p>Damian looked at the time and realized it was 6. He had finished his training and went and took a shower. That dreaded feeling in his stomach still lingering. Damian slips into the shower and slips to his knees. He pulls his knees to his chest and just lets the water wash over him. He picks up the razor he had from this morning and did some small cuts on his thigh. Damian though of what this weight might mean. Disappointment? Failure? <em>death? </em>Damian shook his head, it was probably nothing.</p>
<p>Damian watch the crimson colour flow down his leg and into the drain. It made his stop thinking, it made everything peaceful. The loud thoughts and voices of his parents were silent. The cuts stop bleeding, so Damian turned the shower off and hopped out. He put on joggers and a sweater and went down into the cave to get ready for.</p>
<p>Damian grabs his Robin costume and changes. When he is done, he put a comm piece in his ear. Tim then walks out in his Red Robin costume. "Demon" Tim says while grabbing a comm piece. "TT, Drake" Damian reply's walking to the R cycle. Tim walks to his motorcycle and says "meet me at the docks, we will start with the wear houses there". Damian merely nodded and zoomed away in his bike.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ouch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They flew across the sky, Robin and Red Robin. It was a mainly quiet night. A few robbing's, muggers and rapist. Damian was quiet on patrol, still having a bad feeling. At about 10 pm, they got a call from Red hood. "Bat brats, I am going to need back up". Red robin landed on a rooftop, robin following suit. "where are you?" Red Robin said through the ear piece. "warehouse by arkham" Red hood grunted out. "We will be there in 5" Red Robin said, grabbing his grappling hook.</p>
<p>Like Tim said, they were there. They waited in the shadows, while thugs moved boxes. It was a normal drug deal, ish. Then, two more thugs came in dragging a girl. She didn't look much older than Damian. The girl cried and screamed, begging for her life. "Please, I know- I know nothing," she cried. They threw her on the ground. "Tell us where the drugs went" One of the thugs yelled, grabbing something from his pocket. The thug pulled out a gun, and pointed it at the girl. </p>
<p>Damian moved in an instant to save the girl. Instinct took over and he grabbed the by the wrist, bringing his arm down to Robins knee. The sick 'crack' of the bone could be heard throughout the warehouse. "Robin" Red hood whispered through the comm. Damian runs to the girl, quickly untying her. Red hood and red robin go and deal with the rest of the thugs. Damian grabbed a thug that was near him and punched him in the stomach. The man bent over and wrapped his hands around his mid-section. Damian then elbowed him in the face, causing him to black out too.</p>
<p>Damian grabbed the girl, picking her up bridle style. He ran to the door, trying to get her out. He put her down on the street and alerted the GCPD about the crime. He then grappled up to the roof, where Red Hood and Red Robin were waiting. Red Robin looked tense, shoulders high and hand clenched. Damian was not excited about this.</p>
<p>"Robin, what were you thinking" Red Robin almost screamed. "They were going to kill her" Damian responded calmly. He did not want this to blow out of proportion. "You should have waited for our signal" Tim said, brows furrowed. Damian was starting to get mad, "they were going to kill her". Tim clenched his fist tighter, "You blew the whole mission." Tim was exaggerating, but Damian could have messed the whole thing up. "I didn't mess up the mission" Damian snarled.</p>
<p>"You could have, you would have if we didn't fix it" Tim yelled. Why did this mean so much to the man, it was just a thug bust? "They would have killed her, Im sorry you wanted the girl dead so bad" Damian yelled, Tim was making a big dead out of nothing. Damian did nothing wrong. "Thats rich coming from you" Tim snarled back. Damian was furious now, "Im not an assassin anymore". "Because your mom and grandfather didn't want you"</p>
<p>Silence, Damian just stared at Tim. Tim knew he messed up when he said that. Tim waited for Damian to insult him, but nothing came. Damian wanted to yell at Tim, but he knew it was true. Damian just turned around and grappled off the roof. "Damian" Tim said, about to go after him but stopped when he felt a warmth on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Tim looked up and saw Jason holding him back. "Don't, let him cool down" Jason said. Tim knew he messed up, there was no need for Jason to yell at him for it. "Lets go talk to them police" Jason suggested. Tim simply nodded, and headed towards the police. Tonight will be a long night <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Damian grappled towards the main streets of Gotham. Then, he got a call in from Batman. He luck can't get any worse. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, finally he got to the Dark Knight himself. "Father, what do you need?" Damian asked, even though he knew what it was about. Bruce turned to face Damian, while Damian faced the city infront of them.</p>
<p>"Damian, You have been Robin for five years" Batman stated. Damian bit his cheek, feeling that iron taste of blood. "Yes father, I am aware" Damian replied bitterly. "And you know how I have been training Carrie for a while now" Batman grunted out. Damian knew what he will say. "I want Carrie to be Robin"</p>
<p>Damian wanted to scream, cry, laugh, he wanted to do something but he couldn't. He just grabbed his grappling hook and left. He shouldn't feel like this, he knew the conversation was coming. He just ran, and he did not want to look back. He hated Gotham at this moment. He ran and jumped and flew. He went until he was at some abandoned building. He felt uneasy, like he wanted to puke.</p>
<p>He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the person come up behind him. He only noticed when he felt pressure in his neck. He immediately knew it was a needle. Damian turned around in a flash of a second. That when he saw him, that laugh was recognizable from a mile away. The Joker stood in front of him, Punchline a few meters behind. Damian knew this won't end well.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Please Save Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian head hurt, it felt like billions of bricks hitting his head. He groans while trying to open his eyes. He could see to figures in the distance, but his eyes wouldn't focus. "Robin, you are finally awake" A feminine voice called out. Harley Quinn, no she is a good guy now. "Don't fall asleep on us, birdie!" Another voice laughed. It all clicked, The Joker, the needle, The fights.</p><p>"Now, we are going to kill you, but we will have some fun with it first" The Joker laughed, clicking something. Damian could see clear enough to know it was a camera. Panic flushed through Damian's body, he didn't want to die again. He moved his hands, trying to free them. Punchline moved forward and punched Damian in the left cheek. Blood dripped down his nose and swelled in his cheek. He spit out the blood and it landed on punchlines foot.</p><p>"Oh, Don't get too excited now darling" Joker laughed, sending Damian's stomach into a whirl. This, this was the bad feeling he got. Damian never wanted to die, particularly. Now, with the pieces falling in-front of  him, he didn't know if he wanted to stop it. Damian felt numb, mentally, and he thought maybe his family would be happy for him to be gone. He thought about the last things they said to him. Most of them being non-positive, so Damian didn't fight it. He didn't fight when the Joker punched him, or when punchline stabbed a little to close to a vital organ. He didn't scream, or cry, or beg for them to stop. Damian thought about how much he would miss life.</p><p>Time passed, it could have been seconds or hours, when The Joker pulled out a gun. Damian knew the second he saw it, his time is over. Panic rose to his chest. "Please, don't do this" The kid cried. Why he begged, he didn't know. "That not how it works, child" Punchline laughed. This was a <em>game </em>to them. His pain and please meant nothing to them. Damian's whole body hurt, ached, for the joker to end him. "I'm not ready to die, not again" Damian's voice cracked, he would have scolded himself for sounding so weak. "We can walk away from this, I- I won't tell batman", Damian's words fell of deaf ears.</p><p>"Why does it matter, If you mean anything to the batfamily, they would be here" Joker laughed, his crewel voice ripping through Damian's ears. Robins eyes stung, he knew it was true, they would've been here. "Okay" Damian croaked out. Jokers laugh stopped, and Punchline stared at the boy. "What" Punchline asked, feeling guilt run through her veins. <br/>"Okay" Damian sighed, leaning back in the wooden chair. The Joker grabbed his gun, twirling it around.</p><p>"Any last words, Boy Wonder" Joker sang, loading the gun. Silence met the the villans ears. Joker pointed the gun, and shot twice at Damian's chest, hitting both his lungs. Damian felt pain, then calmness. Nobody would save him now, he knew that. He didn't want to turn out like Jason, seeking revenge from everyone who wronged him. "I, forgive you" Damian stuttered out. He felt lightheaded, black spots taking over his vision.</p><p>Punchline felt tears prickle her eyes. She never liked Batman, but this poor kid got killed fighting for what is right. Fighting so they wouldn't do this to other people. The kids reaction clearly shocked the Joker too, he just stood there. The Joker must have felt bad, or maybe he just got bored, because he grabbed a knife and walked to Damian. The Joker hooked the end of the knife on Damian's chin, lifting up his face. Damian stared into the Jokers eyes. Those angry, maniac, and sad eyes would be the last thing he sees as the Joker takes the knife and slits his throat.</p><p>Damian doesn't feel scared, he feels calm. A peacefulness crept its way into Damian's chest. He was never scared of death, growing up with the Lazarus pit always there. This calmness was because Damian knew it was too late for him. The wave of emotion made Damian smile what would be his last smile. He knew the Joker was a bad person, but he was a person. Damian let the calmness grab him. There was no white light, just fading. Fading into afterlife, possibly. Blackness overtook Boy Wonders vision and he took his final gasp of air. The blood rushed out of his mouth and he let himself rest.</p><p>Punchline line wanted to reach out to the boy, wanted to cradle him in her arms and tell him it was going to be okay. They both knew it was a lie, but she could try to convince him. Convince Robin that Batman would come and save him, and he would wake up in him bed with people around him. Instead, He lied there in a beat up chair with broken bones and a broken heart. Punchline walked over to the camera and ended it. Not knowing what else to do she looked at the boy. Joker walked out, no guilt but maybe sorrow in his mind. That Robin reminded the Joker of himself. Always fighting and getting nothing in return.</p><p>Punchline walked over to the boy. Let a tear drop down her cheek she untied him. He had a weak pulse, and she knew no matter how fast Batman got here, he would die. Punchline sat down, and brought the boy into her lap. She held his head and rocked a little. She knew he died by know, but couldn't let go. Feeling his pulse, she lied him on the floor. She walked over to Robins belt, and pressed a red button on the side. This was a mistake, the boy was too young, bringing children into the war shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have let this happen. Punchline walked out of the warehouse, feeling more broker then before. Batman should have came, should have stopped them.</p><p>Robins can't fly alone </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Come back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce wanted to go after Damian when he left, but thought the boy needed space. Bruce went back to the batcave after patrol, and Damian wasn't there. "Where is Damian" Bruce asked, going to sit down on chair by the computer. "I thought he was with you" Dick says, Sparring with Barbara. "He went off alone, he should be here now" Bruce grunted. Tim walked into the cave, still in his red robin gear, "I can find his location if you want". Bruce smiles the slightest bit at the boy, "thank you Tim". Tim went to the computer, quickly typing in some things. I didn't take Tim long, only five minutes before he had a address. "He is at this warehouse" Tim said, point at the screen. Batman got into the batmobile and sped off towards the building.</p><p>Bruce didn't know what to expect, maybe Damian drawing or thinking. Instead, He saw his youngest sone on the floor, blood pooling up around his neck. Bruces world froze, this time felt worse then the first time Damian had died. He didn't come for his son. He didn't save him. He reached for Damians wrist, feeling, praying for a pulse. No pulse, no sign of life in the young boy. Bruce fell to his knees, he lost his son, <em>again.</em></p><p>Batman picked up young robin and took him to the Batmobile. Putting it on auto-pilot, Bruce looked at the boy. Blood still wet around his neck, Bruises on his face and a big cut on through his left eye that ends mid cheek. Bruce knew this would destroy the family. Damian meant so much to them, even if they didn't show it. Batman turned his comm on and asked "Can Alfred be ready for when I get back". Agent A answered right away, "of course sir, how bad are the injuries". Bruce didn't want to tell him Damian is dead just yet, so he waited til he got home. "Bad" Bruce grunted, then turning off his comm.</p><p>The rest of the ride home was silent, Bruce did not know what to say. When the Batmobile got to the cave, Alfred, Dick and Barbara was there. Dick was talking to Barbara while she typed on the computer. Alfred was setting up the Med bay. Bruce walked out and walked over to Damians side. Dick walked over, wanting to talk to his brother. Bruce picked up Damians body, his dead body. Dick froze, it was happening again. He already lost Damian once. Dick screamed and fell to his knees. This caused Barbara to turn around. She saw the broken boy in his father arms and though of how young he was. The boy was barely 15, he shouldn't be dead. Her cheeks felt wet, and she rushed to Dick, who was sobbing on the floor.</p><p>Bruce put Damian on the Medical bed, waiting for Alfred to clean his up. Alfred walked in and froze, eyes going from Damian to Bruce. "Sir I-" Alfred started, in all honesty Alfred did not know what to say. Heavy-hearted Alfred started to clean the wounds. Damian was always hard to understand, but Alfred saw right through him. Damian just wanted love, just wanted to be enough. Alfred hopes he knows he was enough.</p><p>Tim walked down to the cave, having heard commotion in the Cave. He walked down to see Dick and Barbara crying. Rushing over to them, "Whats wrong?". Dick looked up at Tim and only Sobbed harder, pulling Tim into a hug. Tim looked at Barbara, who was looking at Batman and Alfred. Tim got up from the hug and stalked over to the bed. Guilt sinked into his gut when he saw who it was. Damian. His younger brother. His younger brother who Tim had told nobody wanted. Tim backed away, face frozen in shook. He stumbled back over to Dick, where he sat and let tears slip out. <br/><br/></p><p>When Jason found out he was mad, no, furious. How could Bruce let another kid die by the hands of the Joker. How could Bruce let his son die. How could Bruce let his little brother die. Jason wasn't a great older brother, he knew that, but he loved the kid. Admitting it or not, they were brothers. How could Damian die, but Jason get to come back to life. Damian had to go through the same thing he went through. Damian might not come back to life. This isn't fair.</p><p>Cass got a call from Dick, informing her what happened. The Joker. Cassandra was sad, not knowing how else to put it. She would miss her little brother, miss his rare smile or his gorgeous eyes. It wasn't fair, Bruce shouldn't have let kids go and fights.</p><p>The news got a photo of Batman carrying Robin out of the building. The world knows Robin is dead. Nolan turned on the news, seeing the photo of Damian hurt him. Made his want to scream. He turned it off and texted the group chat. Sam looked at the text, tears filling his eyes. Damian helped them so much. Now, he is dead. They weren't friends, they were family.</p><p>Evelyn screamed and sobbed and broke. Her brother was dead. Her younger, even just by a month, brother was dead. She threw things, she cried, she yelled and she calmed down. Damian was one person who she could count on. Now, he is dead. She tried calling Kamilah, but of course the girl didn't answer. Evelyn sat down, scrolling through photos of Damian. She laughed and cried and missed her brother.</p><p>Kamilah froze. Her boyfriend, her bestfriend is dead. By the fucking Joker. She froze, then she thought. Damian can't die, not like this. She looked at her phone, thinking of ways she could bring him back. She teared up, maybe this was just denial and she would never get Damian back. She thought of the Lazarus pit, and decided to text the group chat.</p><p>ASSassins 🧚✨</p><p>Kam: You guys saw the news</p><p>Nolan: Yeah, what do we do</p><p>Evelyn: Do we bring him back?</p><p>Sam: would he want that</p><p>Kam: I think he would</p><p>Sam: how do we do it then</p><p>Nolan: Lazarus pit?</p><p>Evelyn: look at what that did do Dami's brother though</p><p>Sam: what other ways are there</p><p>Kam: Magic</p><p>Nolan: magic?</p><p>Kam: There has to be a spell that can bring him back to life</p><p>Evelyn: Do we know anybody who knows magic like that</p><p>Sam: what about the guy who taught us magic in the league</p><p>Kam: he was there for like a year, I dont remember his name</p><p>Nolan: sir jackson?</p><p>Evelyn: Yeah!!</p><p>Sam: so what, do we text him or something?</p><p>Kam: I'm not sure, but I know Damian is not going to stay dead for long.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Damian always comes back</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I already posted this on Wattpad, so if your from there don't worry! Also, I've never posted work on here before so bare with me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>